familiar taste of poison
by shegodarling0218
Summary: Hermione's life is about to change forever. Will everything and everyone she knew turn out to be a lie? When the truth is revealed who will be her allies and who will be her enemies? Love is lost, love is gained, and unexpected friendships arise, but will it be enough to save her from her enemies and ultimately herself? review please! Hermione/OC, Hermione/Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and all characters belong to Warner Brothers Inc. I own nothing. Happy reading!**_

_**(Prolouge)**_

_My name is Hermione Jean Granger. At least, that's the name everyone knows me by. My real name is Celeste Artemis Slytherin. Yes Slytherin. I am the last remaining direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself. How do I know this? Simple, it all started my first year of attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…._

_***Flash back***_

_ Professor McGonagall had just led us into the main hall and Ron, Harry and I were waiting to be sorted into our houses. Both of the boys were hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor, but as for me I hadn't honestly decided. I knew that Ravenclaw house was known for their intelligence, Slytherin for their ambition and cunning, Hufflepuff for their loyalty, and of course Gryffindor for their bravery. From what I knew of the houses I personally wanted to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would make sense simply for the fact that I love to learn and Ravenclaws value intelligence above all else. Gryffindor would be my second choice simply because I was sure that the boys would be sorted in that house. The reason why I didn't consider the other two were because Slytherin prides itself on blood purity and of course I am Muggle-born so that takes that right out of the equation, and Hufflepuff….well to be honest I never really gave much thought to Hufflepuff….._

_ While I was pondering it seemed the Sorting Hat had already begun sorting. A boy named Neville Longbottom was first. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor which made the Gryfindors cheer in delight and clap. He took his seat at the table next to some lanky red headed boys that I assumed were related to Ron in some way. The Hat moved on as Professor McGonagall called more names off the list. Draco Malfoy was next. The hat hadn't even touched his platinum head before it cried out Slytherin. The Slytherins all cheered and clapped. Draco sat down and received pats on the back and even a few handshakes. _

_Professor McGonagall moved on down the list until finally it was Ron's turn. The hat sat on his head for what seemed like half a minute before it cried out Gryffindor. Cheers and whoops could be heard coming from the Gryffindor table as Ron sat down next to the identical redheaded boys. They both ruffled his hair in congratulations, causing his face to turn as red as his hair. Harry's name was called and it felt like the room tensed in anticipation. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what house The-Boy-Who-Lived would be sorted into. After almost a full minute with the hat on his head it finally screamed Gryffindor. The Gryfindors screamed in triumph and began to chant his name. It took Professor McGonagall a few minutes to settle the rowdy Gryfindors down but after a few minutes they ceased their noise. With a small smile on her face (one of victory I assume) she called the next name._

_ "Hermione Granger?" the sound of my name startled me out of my thoughts and I quickly, but clumsily made my way to the stool. I sat on the stool and waited for the professor to put the hat on my head. The hat was gently lowered onto my head and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _

_ 'I see greatness in you Hermione. One which you have yet to discover. You are intelligent beyond your years. I also see ambition. The will to do whatever it takes to seek knowledge. I think I know just where to put you….SLYTHERIN!'_

_ Gasps filled the room and an uncomfortable silence spread through the room. I looked to Harry and Ron and saw looks of sorrow on their faces. Looking to the other Gryfindors, I saw nothing but malice and disgust on their faces. I looked away. I couldn't bare the pure hatred emanating off of them. I looked to the Slytherins the ones that were to be my companions for the next seven years of my life, and though they did not cheer for me, I was content to find a few smiling faces looking back at me. _

_ After the shock had subsided the silence did as well. I saw Draco begin a clap which then caused the others in his house to do the same. The small clap grew into cheers and whooping louder than Harry had gotten from his house. With a new sense of self confidence I got off of the stool and walked toward my table with pride. I sat down next to Draco and watched everyone else being sorted, all the while thinking, why would a muggle-born be sorted into Slytherin? Has it happened before? Either way I was going to be doing some serious research._

_ "Hermione huh? That's an interesting name. It's a form of Hermes right?" asked the girl to my right who looked a few years older than me. She had long black hair that reached her hips and bright blue eyes that almost felt like they could pierce through your very soul. I shivered slightly looking into them for the first time. I nodded and gave her a small smile, my freckled cheeks blushing ever so slightly. _

_ "Yes you'd be correct Miss…"_

_ "Sora Eris Malfoy at your service. But, please call me Soar, everyone does." She giggled a little at my politeness, causing me to turn even redder. She smiled deviously and leaned in close to my ear. _

_ "You know, you are just too cute when you blush. I might just have to lock you in a tower and never let you go. Can't have anyone else discovering my cute wittle first year now can we?" the feel of her hot breath and mocking words washing over my neck caused me to shiver uncontrollably and turn redder, if that was even possible. _

_ "Leave her alone Soar she's just an innocent little first year. Don't you have anything better to do than corrupt young minds?" the voice from behind me caused me to jump. Looking behind me I saw a girl around the same age as Sora, glaring at her with forest green eyes, her short, spikey black hair covering the tops of her eyelashes just slightly. She looked my direction and gave me a smile. _

_ "Hi, I'm Hilda Valnore. I'm the Head Girl this year. If you have any problems or need anything, just let me know." I nodded my head in understanding and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could the Headmaster announced that it was time for the beginning of the year feast. _

_ I sat in silence for most of the feast, barely making eye contact with anyone and only speaking when spoken to. Though it seemed there were a few kind hearted people in this house, most seemed very aloof and reserved. It was not at all like the Gryffindor table, where loudly obnoxious conversations were echoing through the great hall. I looked down at my plate as I slowly chewed the chicken in my mouth. _

_ I jumped when I felt an unexpected hand placed on my thigh. I tensed up when I realized it was Sora's hand and started blushing furiously. I turned my head towards her and saw her engaged in conversation with a third year about some of the new books that were on the supply list this year. I saw her look at me in her peripheral vision and she smirked, tenderly squeezing my thigh, causing me to jump. Draco looked over at me with concern._

_ "What's the matter Hermione?" I jumped once again at the sound of his voice. 'Why is he talking to me? Doesn't he know I'm muggle born…?' I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to ignore the hand on my thigh gently squeezing and kneading._

_ "Y-yes Draco just a little tired is all." I stuttered, giving him a reassuring smile. He looked at me curiously and opened his mouth to speak._

_ "Alright students it is now time to make your way to your respective common rooms. Pleasant dreams all." Dumbledore announced, waving his hands around flamboyantly, causing the plates and goblets on all of the tables to disappear. _

_ The hand on my thigh was removed as everyone moved to get up from the table. I let out a sigh of relief and followed the other students to our common room. It seemed our common room and dorms were in the dungeon area of the castle. _

_ "Hermione pay attention because this might be your only opportunity to hear the password." Sora nudged me and gave me a sly grin that caused my insides to churn. I gulped almost audibly and wait for the prefect to say the password._

_ "Toujours pur" the prefect stated, not loudly, but clear enough for all to hear. I stiffened at the realization of what the password meant. 'Always pure. I guess it makes sense, they are known for their blood purity. I wonder what will happen when everyone finds out that I'm not pureblooded.' I bit my lip nervously and followed the crowd into the Slytherin common room. _

_ "Come on Hermione, I'll show you to your room." Sora grabbed my arm and lead me down a flight of stairs, further into the castle's depths. When we finally got there I was greeted with the sight of a room with three beds, green and silver banners hanging on the walls, and trunks filled with belongings at the foot of every bed. Because it was underground there were no windows but there was a changing design on the ceiling, not unlike the one in the main hall that changed to match the weather. It showed a clear starry sky that almost took your breath away. _

_ Sora pulled me out of my day dreaming by letting go of the arm she ha previously had in her iron grip._

_ "Well here we are. I hope you like it." She grinned over at me in an almost childlike manner, a sparkle in her piercing blue eyes. I smiled warmly at her and nodded wordlessly. She rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet. "Alright, well sweet dreams 'Mione. I'll be sure to wake you in time for breakfast. Wouldn't want to miss the most important meal of the day on your first day would we?" She smirked at me and winked, watching my face flush in amusement. As she walked up the stairs my eyes never left her. _

_ Part of me was telling me to be cautious around her, while another part of me squealed in delight when she was near. 'What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? She's a girl!' I huffed in frustration and began to take off my clothes to get ready for bed. Once I was all dressed I pulled back the covers and curled under them, closing my eyes. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better. I need to start my research on the history of muggle borns being sorted into Slytherin first thing tomorrow. Perhaps I should see the Headmaster first though…' my thoughts drifted off as I began to lose consciousness and drift into a restful sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to Warner Brothers. And last time I believe I forgot to mention the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. None of this fanfic would be possible without her. Happy reading! Review please!**_

_**I was in a small room with no windows and only one door, curled up in the far corner of the room. I could hear screaming, high pitched and almost deafening. I covered my ears and shut my eyes, my small body shaking in fear, tears rolling down my cheeks like waterfalls. I heard the sound of bodies hitting the stone wall with a sickening crunch, over and over again until finally the screaming had stopped. **_

_**I heard the door creak open, I didn't dare open my eyes as the sounds of heavy footsteps approached my hiding place. The blanket I had put over my head was removed and I opened my eyes looking up cautiously. My eyes traveled past a torn and tattered skirt, up to a torn and bloody blouse, and finally to the bruised and bloodied face of a woman. She had a head of gorgeous auburn locks, eyes the color of spring time, and lips of the deepest red. She smiled painfully at me.**_

"_**There, there Cece it's going to be alright. Mummy's fine, see?" She twirled in a circle, trying to convince me that she was going to be okay. In the middle of her second turn her ankle gave way and she crashed to the floor next to me. I gasped and crawled to kneel beside her, more tears streaming down my face. The woman was breathing heavily and struggled, reaching to cup my face in her hands.**_

"_**Mommy loves you very much baby, don't forget that. Daddy and I are going away now. I don't know when we'll be back. I need you to be a good girl for whoever takes care of you while we're gone alright? I love you Celeste, so very much. Mommy loves you….Mommy loves you…" Her voice began to fade as her hand dropped back to her sides. More tears streamed down my face as I began screaming in absolute agony. **_

"_**Hermione…" I looked around the small room as it began to fade. "Hermione…" The woman was disappearing and I took her hand in a vice grip not wanting to let go. "HERMIONE…." **_

_My eyes shot open to find Sora standing in front of my bed giving me a peculiar look. I was breathing heavily, gulping in air as a lone sweat drop ran down my cheek._

"_Are you alright Hermione? I called your name at least five times and you wouldn't wake up." Sora looked at me with concern, taking the hand, which just moments ago had been holding the hand of a dead woman. I swallowed dryly, trying to collect my wits. I took a deep breath and looked up into her icy blue eyes, squeezing the hand in mine. _

"_Yes Soar I'm fine. It was just a bad dream I suppose." I gave her a small smile as I saw the look of concern fall from her face as she replaced it with a smile mirroring my own. She lifted me up from my bed with the hand she was still grasping._

"_Well in that case come on sleepy head or you'll miss breakfast. Nothing a good glass of pumpkin juice and good company can't fix." She winked at me and released the hand in her grasp. It was then I noticed that her other hand had been behind her back the entire time. She brought it around her front to reveal a set of Slytherin robes._

"_Thought I'd take the liberty of delivering your new robes myself. I remember when I put mine on for the first time, not a feeling like it in the world." She smiled warmly at me and handed me my new robes. I beamed up at her and stroked the fabric, the green and silver calling out to me like I never thought they would. _

"_Well I'll leave you to put those on. Meet you in the common room when you're done. Remember we have to hurry or we'll miss the breakfast feast!" She said turning on her heels and making her way back up the stairs. I stared at my new attire for a few minutes before finally putting them on. As I was tying my tie in the mirror I realized that I had never felt so comfortable in my own skin than I did at that moment. _

_With a smile plastered on my face I made my way up to the common room so that Sora and I could go to breakfast together. I reached the top of the stairs and found Sora and Draco in a glaring match with each other._

"_You need to mind your own business Draco!" Sora raised her voice, glaring daggers at Draco. He smirked at her in defiance._

"_Ha! And why would I do that? Just wait until mother hears that you're messing around with a first year! And a girl no less! For Merlin's sake Sora you're a fourth year! Can't you date someone your own age?!" Draco screamed right back, not noticing that I had come up the stairs. Sora's arms crossed her chest._

"_Draco I don't appreciate you making accusations about me. I haven't touched her little brother, I'm simply being friendly. The girl reminds me of myself when I got to Hogwarts. She's shy and introverted and she doesn't make friends easy. I'm just trying to help her feel welcomed here." Sora's look of anger softened as she said these words. She looked at her brother pleadingly. Draco's offensive stance broke as he heard these words come from his sister's mouth. His face proved that Sora had never said something so kind in all of his years of knowing her. Suddenly his head snapped in my direction and his gaze landed on me. I shivered as the same icy blue eyes his sister had, stared at me in anger. He walked over to me and got within breathing distance of me._

"_Stay away from my sister or you'll regret it. I'm not saying this to protect my sister I'm saying this to protect you. She may seem sweet now, but trust me under that facade is a vessel of pure evil. Merlin help you Granger." He whispered in my ear as he walked off, shoulder checking me for show. He didn't want anyone to think he was on my side after the argument that had just occurred. _

_Sora walked over to me cautiously and put a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up into her concerned face and smiled. 'How could someone that was so nice and considerate be evil? Draco must think that because she's his sister. All younger siblings think that of their older siblings, right?' I smiled at Sora reassuringly and let her lead me out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. _

_After breakfast I decided to try and catch the Headmaster before my first class. When he called for the end of breakfast and asked the students to make their way to their first class, I weaved through the crowd of students, desperately trying to catch him before he made it to his office. I ran, knocking into a few students who gave me dirty looks. I rounded the corner and smiled widely. I had finally caught up to him._

"_Professor Dumbledore! Do you have a moment to spare! I really need to talk to you." I half shouted as I stopped running come to a stop just a few feet from where the Headmaster was standing, presumably having a conversation with nearly headless Nick. He turned his blue eyed gaze towards me and smiled softly._

"_Ah Miss Granger. How way I help you on this fine day?" He asked in that airy kind hearted voice of his. I smiled back at him nervously and wrung my hands together._

"_Well sir I was wondering if we could speak in the privacy of your office. What I need to discuss with you is of the utmost secrecy and I'd prefer to keep it that way." He raised a gray eyebrow at me and then nodded. Saying his goodbyes to nearly headless Nick, he led me down a series of halls until we made it to a large stone gargoyle. Dumbledore raised his head high and clearly spoke._

"_Lemon drop!" the gargoyle then jumped out of the way to reveal a spiral stone staircase. Hermione followed Dumbledore up the stairs and through the door that lead to his office. The room was circular in shape and every last inch of wall space was dedicated to portraits of former headmasters. Hermione looked at the portraits in awe as the moved and talked to each other. She had seen a wizard portrait once before but never so many in one place and all conversing with one another. _

"_Quiet! Can you not see that we have a guest? She has something very important to say and I should like to hear it without all of your bickering and such." He walked around his desk and sat in the seat behind it, motioning for me to sit in the seat directly in front of it. _

"_Now Miss Granger, what is so urgent that you had to speak to me alone, hm?" He asked a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. I began to ring my hands nervously in my lap and bit my bottom lip. _

"_Well sir, it's concerning the house that I was sorted into…" He looked at me with pity and understanding in his eyes._

"_I see, so you believe that you should not have been sorted into Slytherin. Why is that Miss Granger?" He looked at me with curiosity and awaited my reply. I sat there, mouth agape for a few moments before I was able to speak._

"_W-Well because sir, I am Muggleborn. Is Slytherin house not known for their blood purity? I have read stories in Hogwarts: A History about half-bloods being beaten half to death in this house, granted it was in the early 1900's, but just imagine what they would do to a Muggleborn Professor! I am scared for my life!" My voice was shaking with fear, just as my whole body was. Dumbledore got up from his chair and rested a firm but gentle hand on my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. I looked up at him and saw a look of sadness in his eyes. I also saw something else, an emotion I could place. 'He knows something' I opened my mouth to speak but Dumbledore beat me to it. _

"_Miss Granger the Sorting Hat does not make mistakes. It put you in Slyterin for a reason. And there is nothing that I or anyone else can do about that. You were meant to be a Slytherin and perhaps one day you will discover why." The hand on my shoulder squeezed in a reassuring manner before the Headmaster sat back down at his desk. I looked at him pleadingly. _

"_Headmaster, am I the first Muggleborn to be sorted into Slyterin?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. And there was that twinkle in his eye again, the one that spoke to me and told me the old man knew something. He folded his hands together on top of his desk and licked his lips anxiously._

"_Miss Granger, you will become a brilliant young witch, but before then you need to learn to ask the right questions. That is a question I cannot answer, for any answer I give you now would be a lie. I believe, Miss Granger that you need to do some "Soul searching" as the muggles call it. It was good talking with you, but I believe your first class has already started. Good day Miss Granger." He looked at me pointedly, as I gaped in surprise at his answer. I came to my senses, shut my mouth and walked out of the Headmasters office._

_I looked at the wrist watch I had on that my Mum had given me for Christmas and saw that I was almost ten minutes late to my first class of the day, Transfiguration. 'I hope the Professor won't be too mad at me' I thought as I ran down the halls at record speeds. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to Warner Brothers. And the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. None of this fanfic would be possible without her. Happy reading! Review please!**_

_ I ran through the corridors at record speeds, desperately trying to get to the Transfiguration room. My feet felt heavy and useless as they slapped the stone beneath them loudly. I practically crashed in to the door, my momentum slamming me into its hard surface. I gasped for air, trying to calm my heart rate before walking into the room. Heads turned in my direction as I opened the door and stepped inside and Professor McGonagall stopped mid-sentence. _

_ "Young lady, do you know how late you are?" She asked, lifting her glasses up her nose long, beak like nose with her bony finger. I gulped audibly and tried to find the breath to speak._

_ "I…am…so sorry…Professor. I was….talking to the Headmaster…." I gasped, clutching my bag to my chest. She raised a delicate eyebrow at me disapprovingly. _

_ "Well alright Miss Granger, please take a seat next to Mr. Potter in the front and open your book to page 5. And don't let it happen again." She pointed a skeletal finger towards the open seat next to Harry and turned around to continue her lesson. I walked down the narrow path way between the desks and sat down, taking out my book and turning it to the appropriate page. I took out a quill and some parchment and began furiously scribbling notes on almost everything that seemed important. _

_ I heard a rustling of paper next to me and glanced sideways at Harry. I looked from me and then to the paper next to him pointedly. I looked down at the paper and saw he had written something. _

_**Are you doing alright?**_

_**Yes, why?**_

___He looked up at me through his glasses, disbelief written on his face, and began scribbling on the paper again._

_**You just seem a little off. I was just wondering if something had happened with you and Malfoy.**_

_I looked at him in shock and began scribbling again._

_**No. Why would you think that?**_

_ He chuckled quietly and nodded his head in Draco's direction. I looked over my shoulder to find him glaring right at me._

_**Because that glare he's giving you could freeze your very soul. So, did **__**anything**__** happen this morning?**_

_ He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, awaiting my answer. I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure if I should tell him or not. _

_ "Miss Granger, this is the second time you have interrupted my class. What is so important that you could not wait until after my class to talk to Mr. Potter?" McGonagall raised her voice, looking pointedly at Harry and me. Her eyes were piercing as she stared us down, waiting for an answer. _

_ "I-I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." I lowered my head in shame, my cheeks burning with a humiliated blush. Harry just chuckled, trying not to burst into laughter._

_ "And Mr. Potter, I expect you won't be interrupting my class any further?" She turned her gaze towards Harry and his face paled instantly. He shook his head and refused to look her in the eyes._

_ "Ten points from Gryffindor, and ten from Slytherin. Now does anyone else have anything to say?" she looked around the room, almost daring someone to speak before returning to the day's lesson. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity, class was finally over. I got up from my seat and collected all my belongings. As I turned to leave a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. _

_ "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked over my shoulder to see the face of the Boy-Who-Lived staring back at me. I turned around, facing him and looked up into his pale face expectantly. He wouldn't meet my eyes at first and he fidgeted with his hands as if he were nervous. _

_ "I-I know that our houses aren't exactly best friends but I'd really like to be friends with you despite that fact that we're in different houses, because I think you're different than the other Slytherins." Though he stuttered, he said this with a passion and determination that shocked me. _

_ "Oh Potter, how kind of you. But, I assure you Hermione has plenty of friends." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I spun around to find Sora leaning up against the door frame, blue eyes as icy as I have ever seen them as she stared Harry down. I felt myself shiver, though the stare was not directed towards me, it made my very blood run cold. I risked a glance at Harry's face and saw his eyes slightly widened in shock at her vicious stare. _

_ "W-Who Hermione talks to is none of your business!" He stuttered, staring straight back at her and buffing out his chest in an attempt to look intimidating. I sighed deeply and walked over to Sora. I turned around in front of her to face Harry._

_ "It was good talking to you Harry, but I do have to get to my next class. Perhaps we can finish our conversation tomorrow?" I watched his face fall with disappointment before he nodded. His eyes traveled behind me to glare at Sora. _

_ "See you tomorrow Hermione." He said his eyes never leaving Sora's as he walked past us and into the crowded hallway. I sighed again and turned around to face Sora. Before I had turned all the way around I felt myself being wrapped in her strong, but slender arms. I felt my face burn with embarrassment as her arms enveloped me in a comforting warmth I had never felt. Her lips brushed against the back of my neck lightly, the feeling of her warm breath causing me to shiver._

_ "U-um….Sora…I-I really need t-to get to my n-next class." I stuttered, trying hard to steady my pounding heartbeat. I felt her lips turn up in a smile on the back of my neck. Her grip around my waist tightened until I could feel her breast pressed up against my shoulder blades. I almost choked on air. I heard her chuckle before she finally let me go. I put some distance between the two of us, trying to calm my heartbeat and even out my breathing. _

_ She stepped forward slowly and cupped my blushing cheek. She began stroking it with her thumb as she leaned in closer and for a moment I almost thought she was going to kiss me before her lips touched my ear. _

_ "Stay away from the Potter boy. He'll bring you nothing but trouble. You're much better off with me. No one will ever hurt you. Not while I'm around, my pretty little mudblood." My blood turned to ice as she hissed out those last words, wrapping an arm around my waist again. 'How does she know?!' she chuckled and moved her face until we were only centimeters apart._

_ "It wasn't that hard to figure out my dear. Granger isn't exactly a pureblood name. But don't worry I won't go off telling the other students about your __**dirty **__little secret. No I think it would be much more amusing if it was just between the two of us, don't you?" she stroked my cheek again gently, her icy blue eyes boring into my very soul. I nodded mutely. She closed her eyes and her face turned back into a warm smile that I had grown to love. _

_ "Well alright then. Get to class or you'll be late. We'll talk about this in detail later little babe." She gave me a wink and a wave and with that she was gone, leaving me shocked and stunned in the middle of the empty Transfiguration room. _

_**Well that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it and please review! I would also like to hear what you would like to happen in the upcoming chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to Warner Brothers. And the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. None of this fanfic would be possible without her. Happy reading! Review please!**_

_**(Time jump: Fourth year)**_

_ Not much had changed for me in the four years I had attended Hogwarts. I was still the "know-it-all" outcast without any friends. Sora was a seventh year now and had put her name into the Goblet of Fire. I had no doubt that she was the best one to represent this school in the Triwizard tournament. But then again there wasn't much competition; Cedric Digory of Hufflepuff was nothing but a joke._

_ Since that first day in Transfiguration class, Harry and I have been great friends, in secret of course. I shuddered at the thought of what Sora might do to the both of us if she found out we were even speaking. Harry was sweet, loyal and kind. He was everything that Sora seemed to lack. _

_Sora and I have been together since my third year and in that short amount of time I have discovered disturbing qualities I never knew she possessed. Don't take me wrong she was charming and romantic, but at times there was something in her eyes, something resembling hatred and lust mixed together. I knew if I ever saw that look to excuse myself from her presence if I could. The first time I ever saw that look my instincts were too late in telling me to run. The second I looked away from her icy gaze I found myself pressed hard against the stone wall of the common room with Sora's mouth biting greedily on my exposed neck. She bit so hard she broke the skin and when she lifted her head from my neck a small trail of blood ran from the corner of her perfect mouth. _

"_SHE IS MINE DO YOU HEAR ME?! SHE IS MY PROPERTY AND IF I SEE ANYONE SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER INCORRECTLY YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" Sora screamed into the Slytherin common room, all eyes were on us now. She pressed me to her and kissed me ferociously, showing and proving her dominance over me for all to see. _

"_Why does your blood not taste muddy at all I wonder…did you taste it when I slithered my tongue into your filthy mouth hm? How does it taste Mudslut?" she whispered in my ear and with that she left, leaving me in the middle of the common room, eyes all on me as I cried my eyes out, clutching the wound on my neck._

_It truly frightened me how the flirtatious, carefree, hopeless romantic I had grown to know and love could turn into something so dark and manipulative. I dare not ask what was wrong when she got into her moods. I knew when she was in a mood just by her eyes. They would turn a darker blue and almost glaze over. I just held her and didn't let go. Sometimes it would last into the night, after she had gone to bed and she would wake up screaming in a kind of battle cry and I would just hold her. Sometimes she would lash out at me, kicking, biting, scratching; she even tried to strangle me once. _

_Harry starting getting suspicious when I would show up to our secret meetings with cuts and bruises all over my face and neck. He was absolutely furious the night Sora had strangled me and I had shown up unable to talk with black hand marks around my neck. He was so furious in fact that he had gone to Sora the nest day and threatened her! The very thought that Harry could even stand a chance against her was preposterous. _

_Anyway I wasn't concerned about Sora's out bursts. She had told me about how horrible it was growing up in the Malfoy household. The abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her father Lucius Malfoy, completely explained her behavior. She had never had anyone to help her through this so it was going to take some getting used to. She hadn't known love growing up so it was an emotion she both craved and feared. _

_This also explained why she couldn't keep her hands off me, in public or not. I could often be seen walking down the hall with Sora, her hand possessively grasping my hip. And when we weren't in public it was even worse. Some nights when I would sneak into her private prefect chambers and crawl into bed with her, her hands would wander to places only mine had ever gone, ripping moans and gasps from my mouth. But she never gave me my release; she always left me pathetic and panting for more. And when I would beg for her touch me she would run her hands lightly over my ribs, so close and yet so far from where I needed her. It was almost cruel what she did to me. Her only reasoning for denying me my bliss was that she wanted my first time to be truly special; she wanted to give me what her father had taken away from her…_

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**_

_The night of the feast we were all anticipating finally came. It was the night Dumbledore was going to pull the names out of the Goblet of Fire. There was excited chatter going on through the entire hall. Everyone was wondering who was going to be chosen for Hogwarts, Cedric of Hufflepuff, or Sora of Slytherin. You could tell by most of the looks that Sora was getting from the other houses that none of them would be too happy if she was chosen. I sat next to her, holding her hand tenderly, hoping to calm her nerves. _

"_Settle down, settle down. It is time." The room went deadly quiet as Dumbledore's voice rang out through the great hall. Nothing but his foot-steps on the stone could be heard as he made his way to the Goblet of Fire. I squeezed Sora's hand reassuringly and felt her squeeze back. We all stared at the blue fire licking the air, holding our breaths and waiting for something, anything, to happen. Finally, the fire spit out a burning piece of parchment directly into Dumbledore's hand. _

"_Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!" Everyone clapped and all of Durmstrang was cheering and began to chant Viktor's name. Once Dumbledore had gotten everyone settled down again, another piece of burning parchment came flying from the Goblet. Dumbledore studied it for a few seconds before his ancient chapped lips parted._

"_Fleur Delacor!" All of the Beaux Baton's girls cheered and clapped for Fleur, a few cried and some even glared at her, jealous that they had not been selected. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, waiting for the excitement to settle down once again. All of the Hogwarts students were on the edge of their seats. There was only the Hogwarts champion left to be selected. Sora was squeezing my hand so hard that I was starting to lose feeling in my fingertips. I looking at her and saw her eyes glued on Dumbledore and the Goblet, biting her lip in that adorable way that she does when she's nervous. _

_The last piece of parchment flew from the Goblet like a rocket and straight into Dumbledore's hand, the edges still burning from the fire. Dumbledore stared at the piece of parchment for a few moments, his forehead creasing in what I assumed to be confusion._

"_Sora Malfoy!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the great hall. All of Slytherin house cheered and clapped for Sora as loud as they possibly could. Even some Ravenclaws and a few boys from Durmstrang clapped, but the rest of the school was just staring at her in shock and hatred. She squeezed my hand one last time before standing and walking across the hall, opening the door to the room the other champions had disappeared into. _

_**Sorry it was so short guys, but I really wanted to get it out to yall. Hope you liked it and chapter 5 will be up soon! Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to Warner Brothers. And the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. None of this fanfic would be possible without her. Sorry this chapter took so long guys, its been tough to figure out exactly what I want to do with this story. And I've been working on my other stories a lot too. Anyway, happy reading! Review please!**_

**(Last chapter)**

"Sora Malfoy!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the great hall. All of Slytherin house cheered and clapped for Sora as loud as they possibly could. Even some Ravenclaws and a few boys from Durmstrang clapped, but the rest of the school was just staring at her in shock and hatred. She squeezed my hand one last time before standing and walking across the hall, opening the door to the room the other champions had disappeared into.

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH_

_(Sora's POV)_

_ 'I knew the Dark Lord's plan to trick the Goblet would work. Now all that's left to do is wait for Potter to come waltzing in that door.' I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, playing at being nonchalant when in reality I was nothing but nervous. If this went even the slightest bit wrong, the Dark Lord would have my head on a pike. _

_ The door open quickly and banged against the stone wall as a terrified looking Harry and a furious Dumbledore came barreling into the small room. _

_ "Vat is going on 'ere? Why is Potter 'ere?" The girl from Beau Baton's, Fleur I think her name was, whispered furiously to her head mistress. I looked over to Viktor and saw him tense, why I'm not sure. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, assuring that he had the attention of everyone in the room. His piercing blue eyes scanned the room and I only hoped that when he looked at me that he did not see my absence of surprise on my features. His eyes scanned right over me and took a deep breath to address the people in the room. _

_ "It seems that for the first time the cup has chosen not three, but four champions to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament. I know what you must be thinking and I assure you that the Goblet was not tampered with, our very own Professor Moody put the charms on it himself so that no student under the age of sixteen could enter in the tournament." Gasps could be heard throughout the room as I put on a façade of blind rage and fury, as far as the rest knew I was outraged._

_ "I was chosen to represent this school Dumbledore! There has to be a mistake! Potter is only fourteen! There is no way he could have put the paper in himself. He had one of his friends do it for him I'd wager. Why should he be rewarded for such a thing? This is nonsense!" I heard murmurs of agreement passing through the room like ripples in the water, spreading like wild fire as Dumbledore turned his attention to me. _

_ "Miss Malfoy, I understand this must come as a shock to you and I understand your outrage. I don't want Harry in the tournament any more than you do, but the Goblet has spoken and the rules state that whoever is chosen must compete. Now if no one else has any objections I would like to wish you all good night and good luck. The first trial is in the morning and you all will need your rest. Goodnight." And with that Dumbledore left, his cloak billowing behind him as he strode back out the door through which he came. _

_ Most of the room had gone silent and the tension was building. Harry was still standing awkwardly in front of the entrance, slowly shifting backwards as if to leave. I pushed myself off of the wall I was leaning against and strode towards him._

_ "Good luck Potter. You're gonna need it." I sneered at him, shoulder checking him on my way out the door. _

_ When I had finally gotten back to the common room it was already very late and everyone else had gone to bed. As I passed the large couch placed in front of the fire place, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Curled up on the large luxurious couch in nothing but a gray tank top and short black shorts, was Hermione. The way she was using Hogwarts; a history as a pillow was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was sunken in a look of complete exhaustion as she lightly slumbered. _

_ "Yes, it is best you rest now little one. There are so many things you have yet to endure. So many things that I wish I didn't have to put you through. But for now it is safer for you to think that you are an innocent little mudblood with no control of the world. Oh how I wish I could keep you innocent. I will make it up to you somehow. I know how patient you've been with me. I don't know how long I can keep up this charade. Hopefully long enough to go through with the Dark Lord's plan. Then I can set you free. Only then will you know your true self. And mine for that matter. Soon little babe, very soon…" I whispered so softly I could barely hear myself as I ran my fingers lightly through her endless wave of hair. _

_Smoothing a hand across her cheek, I tried to slowly and gently wake her, but she was fast asleep and there seemed to be no waking her from her slumber. As gently and carefully as I could, I lifted her into my arms in bridal fashion and made for the long spiral stairs that went down into the dorms. She stirred slightly, wrapping an arm weakly around my neck and burying her face in my neck. Her breath on my neck shot bolts of electricity throughout my body and caused me to shiver. Finally making it to her bed, I laid her down gently, pulling the covers out from under her and tucked her in. _

"_Goodnight little babe. Sleep tight, you'll need the rest for what the Dark Lord has planned for you. I just pray that we'll both make it out of this alive. You're our only hope my love…" I kissed her gently on the temple and walked out of the girl's dormitory as quietly as possible. I had unfinished business to attend to and the person whom I was meeting did not like to be kept waiting. _

_**Sorry it was so short guys I just desperately wanted to get it out so y'all had something to read! Please review and let me know how you liked it! **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to Warner Brothers. And the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this story and for reviewing! This chapter was hell for me to write! But as always full of twists and turns! Happy reading! Review please!**_

(Sora's POV)

_As I walked at a brisk pace towards the cover of the Forbidden Forest, an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Of course being in the middle of a place that had forbidden in its title didn't help to calm my nerves. I walked faster, the sounds of unnamed creatures making their nightly rounds quickening my pace. The sound of a twig snapping in front of me caused me to jump and almost fall over a broken tree branch in front of me. The shadows seemed to all congregate in one place like smoke rising in reverse, forming into a dark but familiar figure. _

"_Well, well, well, what have we here? You know it isn't very safe to be walking into the Forbidden Forest at this time of night, and by yourself no less. I wonder what your mother would say." The familiar rasp and maniacal cackle made a shiver run down my spine, but I straightened my back in defiance, in an attempt to look fearless. _

"_What is it you want? I have better things to do than chatting with you all night." The figure stepped out of the shadows, moving towards me, revealing long ringlets of jet black hair, a crocked smile, and dark almost black eyes that seemed as if they held no soul behind them, only madness. _

"_Now, now, is that any way to speak to your beloved Auntie Bella? I only came to check on your progress with the Potter boy. I hear you've been….distracted as of late." I flinched at her cruel and bitter tone. 'Fuck. I didn't think she'd find out about Hermione…' _

"_Oh Hermione is the little slut's name hm? How silly of you to forget that I can hear your thoughts dearie. You never were very good at Occlumency." She took a piece of my hair between her fingers and twirled it absent mindedly as she would her own hair. I flinched in disgust and took a few steps back. _

"_How are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban with the rest of the filth the Dark Lord left behind?" I smirked and folded my arms across my chest, all the while glaring daggers in her direction, daring her to speak. _

_A fire had sparked in her eyes, and her face became inflamed with rage. She moved so quickly that I almost didn't know she had moved until I felt her foul breath cascading down onto my face and nails digging into the skin of my throat._

"_I would watch that mouth of yours niece or I might just have to sew your pretty little lips together. But, then again I'm sure your Mudblood slut could find a better use for that mouth of yours." She was crushing my windpipe now so that I couldn't breathe and I was literally gasping for air like a fish out of water as her fingers tightened around my throat. She chuckled darkly in my face and threw me to the ground._

"_Now, to business, is everything set for the Potter brat to win the tournament or not?" she wiped her hand on her skirts as if she had just touched something foul and didn't want it to stain her perfect black nail polish. I stumbled to my feet, gripping my throat where she had had it in her grasp, rubbing the tender flesh. _

"_Yes Bella, everything is set. The port key is ready for the final challenge as am I. but, we have a ways to go before then. I'll handle the competition." I cackled much like my dear Aunt to my surprise and hers. I don't think I had ever heard a more disgusting thing come from my own throat before. It made bile rise up in my throat as she raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow at me. She stalked towards me, eyes never leaving mine and I shook with anticipation and fear. _

"_Good. The Dark Lord will be pleased. You've done well for a poor excuse for a pureblood. In fact you've done so well ill even let you keep your little pet. For now. Now give your favorite Auntie a kiss." She grabbed my face in her hands roughly and pulled me into her lips. I was so filled with shock and disgust that I didn't even notice her lips moving against my own in a fierce kiss. Before I could process it was over and she was gone. I let out all the breath that I had sucked in and my eyes began to tear up. Finally I just let myself crumble to the ground in defeat, arms holding myself as I sobbed uncontrollably. 'Why? Why me? Am I just cursed to be the death eater's sex slave? It's not bad enough that my own father, my own FUCKING father does it to me but now her too? Why? Why did I have to be born a pureblood and into this family?' my sobs just got louder as I laid in the fetal position, cradling myself….._

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG **_

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

_ I woke up, not on the couch where I had fallen asleep waiting for Sora, but in my own bed with the covers drown over me. 'Sora must have come back and taken me to bed.' I lifted the covers from my aching body and got up to prepare for the day. 'Hm, I wonder where she is. She's usually up by now.' Checking my watch I realized it was almost half past seven in the morning. Frowning slightly at my own lateness, I quickly got dressed to search for Sora. _

_ I entered the common room with the usual dirty looks thrown my way by my fellow Slyterins, but through the sea of faces I didn't see the one I was searching for. My heartbeat picked up in my worry and my pace quickened as I hurriedly left the common room. _

_ I head straight for the library, fifty percent sure that that's where she'd be. As I turned to corner to search the restricted section, I found nothing. 'Damn….that means she's either at the lake or in the Forbidden Forest again…' I felt bad, but I had been following her on these secret meetings for months. Of course I always managed to lose her trail somehow, but I followed non-the-less, curious as to what I might find. _

_ Sora had been distant lately, hence the reason for my sudden panic at her absence. She had started coming up with excuses not to study with me, cancel dates and sometimes not even come back to the dorms at night. I would see her the next day looking disheveled and worn, pieces of leaves in her hair, dark bags under eyes. And when she wasn't avoiding me completely she refused to touch me, mumbling to herself about "filth". In retrospect it wasn't all that different from the mood swings she usually had, but I could tell that this was different. Sora was coming apart at the seams and I felt powerless to stop it. _

_ At this point, I was running, no, sprinting down the corridors, shoving past students on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, even knocking down a few first and second years as I went. I rounded a corner a little too quickly and ran head first into what felt like a brick wall, an immovable force of pure will power. The force of the blow knocked me flat on my back, parchment flew in all directions as I hit the ground, my head was pounding and the ceiling seemed to be spinning above me as my slightly impaired vision slowly came back into focus. I groaned, and as soon as I could move I sat up and clutched my aching head in my hands._

_ "Ms. Granger. In a hurry are we? What could possibly be so important to you at this hour that you did not feel the need to watch where you are going?" The monotonous drawl of Professor Snape reached my ears, snapping me out of my stupor, despite my still pounding head and dizzy eyes._

_ "P-Professor! I-I didn't see you there! I am terribly sorry; I don't know what's gotten into me. I promise that it will not happen again." He eyed me suspiciously as I rose from the ground, clutching the wall with one hand for support, the other supporting my head. A passing student had picked up the parchments for Snape and handed them to him, quickly walking away without so much as thank you, not wanting to add or deter from our conversation. I didn't blame him either. I was in deep shit and I knew it._

_ "Be that as it may Ms. Granger there must be something done about this. Behavior like this from someone of your supposed intellect and academic prowess is completely unacceptable. Detention. You will meet me in my office directly after dinner. Do I make myself clear?" I sighed and nodded. There was no point in arguing with him at this point._

_ "Good. I shall see you tonight then, Ms. Granger. Oh, and you might want to bring a cloak." Before I could ask him what I'd need the cloak for he was already half way down the corridor. I sighed again and rubbed the already forming bump on the back of my head, continuing in my journey to try and find Sora. _

_**Sorry it's short but I wanted to give you something to read! Twist and turns again huh?! There's more where that came from lol. Anyway, Review! Hope you liked it! And for those of you that were wondering about when the Bellamione comes into play, it will begin in the next chapter which will be longer!**_


End file.
